Please Tutor Please!
by Me'nGaaragoboink
Summary: well the title says all :3 first story! GAANARU! cause thats all i usually read rated fr safety
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto cause if I did…..gaara would suddenly be in my room on my bed covered in ice cream and chocolate then I would censored

:3 snarf (um yea on with the story)

"Cheer up naruto" Sakura urged

Naruto just sighed. He hated the world. He hated the school. He hated his life but most of all he hated sasuke uchiha. His sigh deepened when he remembered what the uchiha had said earlier that day

**Flashback**

" _Hey sasuke can I ask you a question?"_

"_Whatever dobe" _

_The two boys wandered a little ways off from the students wandering the halls._

_Naruto took a deep breath_

"_Sasuke will you go out with me?"_

_Sasuke blinked _

" _Are you serious?"_

"_Well…yea…I am"_

"_Sorry I don't date idiots they bring my grades down"_

_With that said sasuke walked away leaving naruto staring after him… hurt_

**End flashback**

"Ouch"

" Yea I know" naruto groaned

" Maybe you should try to get over him?"

" But I really like him !"

" Okay then…. Improve your grades"

Naruto glanced up at her and raised an eyebrow "for that I need a miracle"

"Or maybe a miracle worker. What you need is a tutor"

"A tutor huh?"

"Yea you know someone who helps you learn stuff …a tutor"

"Yea! Neji can tutor me!"

"Nope he's tutoring lee"

"Hinata can-"

"Tutoring kiba"

Sakura frowned the only other person good enough to tutor was sasuke and that wasn't going to happen

" Hey I know Shikamaru"

They paused at that looked at each other then laughed

"Seriously" naruto managed after catching his breath

Shikamaru was a genius but he was also very lazy he wasn't going to tutor naruto because he would say it was too troublesome. Oh well

" I'll see you tomorrow sakura" naruto muttered getting up and waving weakly at his friend

" bye naruto"

"Iruka you home?"

" In the kitchen"

Naruto walked into said room sat down and buried his head in his arms

"so how was your day?"

" I asked sasuke out"

"really what did he say?"

" that he doesn't date idiots"

"ouch"

Naruto groaned

" Maybe you should give up on him"

"not an option"

"okay then get some help with your grades"

"sakura suggested a tutor but all the good ones are taken"

"I can ask around the office"

Naruto peeked from beneath his arms " thanks"

"No problem now cheer up and have some ramen"

Naruto hopped up "RAMEN!"

Okay there you have it…. Review and …whatever goes back to smutty thoughts about gaara and ice cream mwahahahahahhahahhahahahaaaaaa

:3 snarf snar ( excuse her please read and review flame if you want…it just means your reading and we wont listen to your flames anyway so flame away and for all you nice reviewers u all get hugs!)


	2. Chapter 2

Um yea chapter 2 and what not sorry took so long

3 onward! Oh I mean (snarf)

"Temari report!"

Temari nodded then began to relay information to him about the progress of her brothers. Gaara was doing much better now that he was going to a therapist, which meant he hadn't tried t kill anyone lately and of course because of insomnia his grades were perfect. Kankuro's grades were average no where near Gaara's

When she was done he nodded then smirked

"Alright you may leave"

Temari made her way outside the building then began venting her anger on a nearby tree

"That sorry--"

(Slam)

" Excuse--"

(Slam)

" For a shitty father"

(Slam)

"Temari"

She spun around and faced her younger brother barely able to keep hold back her anger

"WHAT!" she yelled

Kankuro scratched behind his head, a nervous gesture, before answering

"Its time to leave" he murmured

Instead of answering she slammed her fist into the tree again causing it to tip over. Then took a deep calming breath.

"Yea. We still have to go pick up Gaara" she said moving toward the limo

Just then a worker fell into Kankuro nearly tipping him over, but thankfully he regained his balance in time

"Who the hell?" he hissed at the man

"Ah I'm so so sorry" he said dusting Kankuro off

Kankuro frowned at the man then sighed "no problem" he muttered pushing him away

"I'm so very sorry it will never happen again excuse me" he bowed

With that he ran off. Temari and Kankuro stood there for a few moments then got into the limo

"Iruka there you are"

"Ah sorry I'm late Mr. Sabakuno"

His boss frowned. "Something wrong you're never late"

"Sorry it's my son I'm kinda looking for a tutor for him could u suggest anyone?"

"Tutor eh...hm maybe Gaara could"

"Your son Gaara sir" he frowned wasn't Gaara in rehab?

"Yes his grades are perfect"

He smirked when he said this. And Iruka knew he was mentally adding an ' or else' to that statement. Absentmindedly he went over Gaara's image in his head and shivered as he recalled the boy's eyes maybe that wasn't such a good idea but how was he going to tell his boss that.

"Are you sure?" he furrowed his eyebrows hoping he'd change his mind

"Of course I'm sure the boy could use to get out more"

Gaara chose this moment to walk in with his usual scowl in place. His gaze wandered from his father to Iruka. Who shivered Gaara was just as he had remembered him same spiky red hair a bit longer now, same chilling green eyes surrounded by kohl, same "Ai" tattoo. Iruka's frown deepened had he expected a drastic change? Maybe.

"Gaara you are going to tutor Iruka's son" Mr. Sabakuno said. He didn't even ask Gaara if he'd wanted too nor did he sense iruka's unease. He'd given an order and expected it to be followed. Gaara turned and glared at his father, who returned it. Suddenly Iruka was caught in the middle of a silent war between Gaara and his father.

"You WILL tutor his son"

Instead of answering Gaara turned his back and walked away.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea' Iruka thought watching him leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank u for the reviews and the nice criticism at the end are the dedications ne?

Here we go ne?

I don't own naruto but we all know that right?

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Grumbling naruto threw a snowball at a nearby tree. At this rate he wasn't going to get a tutor anytime soon. Sighing he glanced up at the sky it was grey, no blue visible anywhere. He smiled and huddled into his orange jacket. He really like the sky before it snowed maybe if he learned to paint he'd paint it someday. Or get someone else to paint it.

Maybe Neji would do it for him or Sasuke

Naruto snorted. Sasuke had been avoiding him like the plague. Which sucked, and didn't help improve his mood. Glancing up at his dark house he put two and two together and arrived at the fact that Iruka wasn't home yet. Which was weird he was always home before naruto.

Shrugging naruto dismissed it and used his key to open the door.

Sighing all the while he hung up his jacket and glanced around "looks like I get to eat ramen today" he said rather cheerfully then trotted into the kitchen and froze. Then did a double take someone was sitting on the couch. someone who was watching him with cool green eyes. Someone who he'd never seen before.

Naruto gawked at him then switched on the light. The boy didn't disappear He switched it off. Then on again. Then off. Then on again. But he didn't move his eyes simply narrowed.

"um………?"

"Naruto Uzumaki" he said his voice was low and sent shivers up naruto's spine

"Yeas that's me but who are u"

Of course being naruto the only thoughts that were going through his head were 'He KNOWS MY NAME! STALKER! STALKER! SOMEONE HELP!' He let his eyes wander his "stalker". Short dark red hair. Which naruto found odd no auburn no trace of gold just, red. Cool green eyes surrounded by kohl "Ai" tattoo on his forehead. No eyebrows. Pale ski--. Wait what? No eyebrows shouldn't that look weird? But it didn't. Fascinating

"You have no eyebrows"

The red head frowned at him eyes narrowed the look screamed ' and?!'

Oh shit did he get the red head mad? 'What if he pulls out a gun or a knife and decides to kill me! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I HAVENT SLEPT WITH SASUKE YET'

While he was lost in his thoughts of not dieing and sleeping with sasuke he didn't notice the red head walking toward him until he was right in front of him. Now that the red head was standing he noticed how short and feminine the boy looked. He wore a black T-shirt with a skull on it and black jeans that clung nicely to his shapely legs.

Naruto could have hit himself.

He was about to die and here he was checking his killer out. Wonder-fucking-ful. Well at least he was being killed by a sexy guy.

"I'm Gaara" the red head murmured

Gaara? Wasn't that the name of Iruka's boss' son? Yea the one who went to rehab for killing those people… ah shit he was so screwed. Yep he was going to get killed by a well known killer.

"Hi Gaara what exactly are you doing in my house?" he shut his eyes

Stupid mouth! What if he got Gaara mad! He didn't want to be tortured! Great just great sakura always said his mouth would kill him one day why didn't he believe her. He glanced down at Gaara who didn't seem angry. He seemed amused a small smirk had settled on his lips

"Are you scared?" he asked. Well actually he purred

NO SHIT OF COURSE HE WAS SCARED! And a bit turned on but Gaara didn't need to know that, stupid hormones! Not trusting his mouth he nodded

"I'm your tutor" Gaara said still smirking

It took awhile for the word to process. Gaara the killer was going to be HIS tutor. Wow. Wait WHAT!

"WHAT!" he yelled gawking at the smaller boy

Well that explains what he's doing here.

Ignoring him Gaara turned and walked over to a black bag on the couch, which of course naruto never noticed until now. Naruto watched him pull out a piece of paper and glide back to him. No not walk GLIDE cause that's what Gaara seemed to do. He held out the paper to naruto obviously waiting for the dumbstruck blond to take it. Hesitantly he did.

It was a report card. To be more specific, Gaara's report card. Naruto's jaw dropped all A's perfect attendance top in his school honor roll. NO effing way!

"These grades are--" he muttered

"Perfect" the red head finished

He glanced up at him "yea" he muttered Then grinned This was great! This was perfect! With Gaara's help he'd have sasuke eating out of the palm of his hands this was just too perfect. Still grinning like and idiot he hugged Gaara. Who roughly pushed him away and yanked the report card out of his hands

"we start tomorrow" he said moving back toward his bag.

"Eh? Why not today?"

Gaara said nothing just picked up his bag and put on naruto's orange coat and left.

"finally I get a tutor and a cute one to boot, ah yes soon sasuke will be mine! ALL MINE! Now about that ramen……HE STOLE MYCOAT!"

Naruto quickly rushed outside but Gaara was already gone

Okay special thanks toooo

CrimsondBlood363— (gives a cookie) sank u

hw trblsm.idntcareShika— (gives a cookie) sank u

iloveme5895— (gives a cookie) sank u

HakuoBlake— (gives cookie) sank u

Nejisnewfoundlove— (gives cookie) sank u

Doomedpassion— (gives cookie) sank u

Angels-above— (u get this chappie and a cookie!) sank u


	4. Chapter 4

Once again dedications at the bottom

Sank u for the reviews ppl! 3

Blah blah don't own naruto and what not

Oh, vote for other couples ne? don't forget this is yaoi story ne? so pick as much yaoi as possible ne?

Neji? Sasuke? Hinata? Lee? Sakura? Ino? DeidaraSasori? (I may pick them cause I like this couple) Kiba? Shino? Itachi? (Anyone but sakura) Kisame? Hinata? Shikamaru? Ten-Ten? Kankuro? Temari? Haku? Zabuza?

Today the sky decided to make fun of naruto by snowing. Even though he wore three jackets two pants five pairs of socks ….well u get the idea, he was STILL freezing. Thinking of ways to slowly castrate the red head he trudged on. Still muttering to himself he glanced up at the sky and sighed the dim overcast was breathtaking.

Mother Nature maybe a bitch, but she was still beautiful

"Good Morning Naruto"

He tore his gaze from the sky and looked at Neji and grinned. Today the hyuuga wore a big green coat, and that only meant one thing.

"Have fun at Lee's?"

Neji shot him a glare that was almost a match for the snow falling. Naruto laughed Neji and lee always got thrown together for projects and such which meant the hyuuga got to spend more than enough time with lee and his step-father Gai, who was also their P.E. teacher. Speaking of P.E. they had it today which only meant one thing.

They were all gonna freeze to death.

Gai was the only teacher naruto met who thought running around the track in shorts was youthful. 'Youthful my freezing ass' naruto thought darkly

Ignoring naruto's sudden change in mood neji moved toward their school building which was in sight now. Trinity High (I'm tired of Konoha high and konohagakure high) was freaking huge, as naruto often said, and it was normal for new students to get lost in the hallways which everyone found hilarious. Once they found a hobo who had been there for weeks.

That both scared the shit out of, and amused the hell out of, everyone

'It was going to be a looong day' naruto thought frowning at the school 'spontaneously combust spontaneously combust spontaneously combust……' he silently hoped

"There's Sasuke and Sakura"

Glancing up from his silent wishing he spotted them a moving toward the school ' aww crap sasuke's too close I take it back I take it back I take it back….' Neji smiled, he knew what naruto was thinking.

"Aren't you going to stalk him now?" Neji asked gesturing to sasuke

Naruto looked bewildered "stalk?...GAARA!"

He was such an idiot, how could he forget Gaara was going to be tutoring him today. Which meant he was going to be one step closer to winning sasuke. Suddenly the day didn't seem so crappy after all it was wonderful. He needed to tell sakura, boy was she gonna be surprised. He ran trying to catch sakura up… and left behind a very surprised hyuuga.

"Who's Gaara?"

"Sakura" naruto chirped in a sing song voice

Both sasuke and sakura turned toward the breathless blonde. Sakura smiled. Sasuke scowled.

"What's up naruto" sakura asked after he caught his breath

" I found him, the perfect one he maybe better than sasuke and neji combined!"

"OMG what's his name?"

"Gaara, he--"

At this point the Uchiha tuned both of them out. Better than he and neji at what? What the hell was naruto going on about? Sakura seems happy about it. Did naruto find someone else he likes? Better than me? That's hard to believe. At this point Sasuke was pulled out of his musing by naruto turning to him.

" U wait sasuke with Gaara's help, I'll beat u in every exam then u'll have to go out with me"

Sasuke blinked ' with Gaara's help…. Oh! A tutor Gaara must be naruto's tutor. Well duh. I mean who could be better than me?'. Not waiting for Sasuke to say anything naruto ran off to class. 'The quicker I make it to each class the faster this day will go'ttebayo' Naruto thought grinning.

First Class English

Everyone was half asleep, except Shikamaru he WAS asleep. Naruto sighed English wasn't over yet? School wasn't over yet? 'Come on pick it up u dumb clock' he thought glaring at the clock. He swore it slowed down even more…..Dammit! Maybe he should take notes then Gaara could help him with those, that's what smart people did right? Well except for Shikamaru……curse all born geniuses.

While cursing the geniuses he knew he took out his pen and wrote down the notes the teacher was giving. At the sudden sign of life sakura glanced up, and saw naruto taking notes. Everyone in the class, except Shikamaru for obvious reasons, gawked at him. There was no way in hell Naruto, the blonde idiot in their class was taking notes. Even their teacher Mr. Ebisu was shocked.

"Naruto what are u doing?" He asked making sure this was no prank

"huh, oh I'm writing down notes they might help me later on" he said giving his usual grin.

Everyone continued to gawk the same thoughts running through their heads 'Who was this and where was naruto!'. Only thinking about getting sasuke naruto ignored them all and made a mental note, and a written one in case he forgot, to ask Gaara to explain all this too him because frankly he had no idea what he was writing.

Second Class Math

" Any questions" Kurenai asked, not really expecting any.

Naruto raised his

"yes Naruto" she sighed here it comes.

" could you tell me what page this stuff is on in our text books I want to get back to it later" he said glancing down at the sums he wrote down and would ask Gaara to explain.

Kurenai frowned was this some kind of joke. She eyed Naruto warily "page 19" she said.

"Thanks" he chirped and marked the page Gaara could help him with that later.

Naruto spent the whole day collecting notes Gaara could help him with, and thoroughly astounding his teachers during biology Tsunade actually took his temperature jeez. At least school was over now. He ran out the building and on his way he nearly knocked someone over. Someone who wore a very familiar orange coat.

" THAT'S MY COAT!" he yelled glaring at Gaara who only tilted his head to the side and bit his lip. Which naruto found very cute, then hit himself he was doing it again.

"and?" he asked in that cool voice of his

" U stole it I nearly FROZE to death today I hope your happy"

Gaara's answer was to huddle into the coat which, Naruto realized, was waaaaay to big for him, it reached mid-calf on Gaara, while it only reached naruto's waist. Naruto grinned.

" U look like an over stuffed teddy bear" he said

Gaara glared at him "a warm one" he said huddling into the coat again as a particularly cold wind blew past, causing naruto to take refuge behind a very warm Gaara.

"come" Gaara said moving toward the direction of naruto's house.

Still shivering and glaring at Gaara naruto followed.

And CUT! THERE U HAVE IT! Next chappie Gaara tutors. see u then ne?

Dedications……

Angels-above… (my number one reviewer ) hands Gaara plushie SANK U!

Emokid912… :3 sank u! (gives cookie)

IEatChicken… insane ppl rock! 3 cause I am one (gives cookie) sank u

GaarasKitsune… sank u! (gives cookie)

Iloveme5895….sank u! (hands a Naruto plushie cause she review before)

SakuKitty….Here's More sank u! (gives cookie)


	5. Chapter 5

Onward! Sank u for all the reviews

So I don't own naruto so what

HakuZabu it is just not in this chappie next on ne?

Naruto and Gaara arrived at naruto's house. The blonde frowned; Iruka wasn't home and for some reason that made him uncomfortable. I mean jeez Gaara's just an ex killer right? Why should someone feel uncomfortable. Heh heh…. yea

He turned toward the red head behind him and froze. Gaara was taking off the coat, but the way he was doing so was …..well…..argh. Ignoring naruto completely Gaara unzipped the coat, put his arms behind his back, rolled his shoulders backward and arch a bit until the coat fell to the floor. Then he politely picked it up and hung it on the rack. Finally he glanced at naruto who was staring at him.

He raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"What was all that about?" naruto finally asked

"The only way to get it off" he said then moved toward the couch

Shaking his head naruto followed plopping next to him. "What do we start with?" he asked. Gaara shrugged. Naruto turned to his bag and pulled out his math homework and set it on Gaara's lap.

"Can you explain this?" he asked

Gaara glanced down and bit his lip then turned to naruto. "Try it" he said pointing out the first sum. Naruto nodded and looked down at the sum. The numbers seemed to be in a foreign language.

"Um…."

"You start by bringing the 4 down then adding it to 23" Gaara said

Nodding Naruto did as he was told. Then frowned "why?"

"Because like terms go together see" Gaara pointed out the different terms "x goes with x y goes with y z goes with z--"

"And a goes with a?" naruto asked

"Yes"

Naruto grinned and turned back to the sum, grouping the terms as Gaara said. Then frowned again and pointed to the numbers he ended up with "now what do I add them?"

Gaara shook his head "their not like terms"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his feet into the chair "I think I get it" he murmured moving on to the second one.

"No. wrong"

"How?"

"Like terms uzumaki like terms."

"Oh yea so a and a b and b c and c d and d….. right?"

"yes"

Naruto moved on to the next one.

"Uzumaki before you start remember like terms" Gaara ordered

Naruto nodded and tried out the third one. Gaara sighed and corrected him again. Tutoring Naruto was going to require patience thank goodness at the rehabilitation centre he had learned plenty of that.

"No uzumaki wrong" he said for the fifth time

"Eh? But…oh" he muttered when Gaara pointed out his mistake

Understanding this was going to be harder than he thought. Gaara frowned and bit his lip trying to think of an easier way to help naruto understand 'what did Iruka say naruto liked?'

…………………………..meh………………………………………………………

Iruka drove home with a furrow in his brow 'Maybe getting Gaara as Naruto's tutor wasn't such a good idea' he thought still frowning.

"what's with the face? Still regretting having that kid tutor naruto?"

He glanced over at Kakashi. Who smiled, Iruka needed to relax. "pull over Iruka" he said. Sighing he pulled over he had learned the hard way that if Kakashi said pull over you pull over….or he jumps you while your driving. Which nearly gave him a heart attack the first few times he did it.

"That's enough worrying Naruto is a big boy now." He said sliding his fingers through Iruka's hair.

"I guess your right" he murmured leaning into Kakashi's touch "but still……"

Kakashi silenced him by pressing his lips against Iruka's, and gently sliding his tongue over Iruka's bottom lip until Iruka whimpered and arched a bit. Pulling back from the kiss Kakashi slid his hand up iruka's shirt and tweaked a nipple. A low moan escaped Iruka's lips.

"That's enough talk naruto is fine and I just learned this new trick from the new edition now put your leg up…yea like that……………"

………………………………………meh………………………………………..

"sorry I'm late naruto" Iruka said as soon as he opened the door. But naruto wasn't in the front room. Kakashi smiled

"Maybe they went up to his room" he suggested

Iruka glared at him. Then moved to each room, calling Naruto's name. Finally he was answered with "IM IN MY ROOM!" Naruto yelled. Throwing a glare at a smirking Kakashi he headed toward naruto's room.

"There you are" He said, then frowned Gaara was setting instant ramen in a straight line. When he was done he nodded and naruto moved forward glancing at a piece of paper he turned back to the ramen.

"Okay first we group them together miso with miso pork with pork spicy pork with spicy pork." He did so frowning a bit in concentration "Then we add them up…..if they cross the chopsticks we subtract… then our answer is…..12 miso 5 pork and negative 22 spicy pork right."

There was a tense little moment where Gaara looked everything over. Then he nodded.

"YES! I DIDN'T KNOW MATH WAS SO EASY!" Naruto jumped up and pumped his fist in the air "if Gaara keeps teaching like this I'll know everything in no time!" grinning he turned to Iruka "Look Gaara's teaching me with ramen" he said before sitting back down.

Gaara stood. Naruto frowned as Gaara left the room "You're leaving already? But its only 8!" he followed Gaara downstairs and watched him collect his bag and put on his jacket

"Do the rest I'll check them tomorrow" He said pushing a hand through naruto's coat.

Naruto grinned this was so easy why couldn't teachers teach using ramen it was so much simpler with ramen. He glanced at the red head who was adjusting his coat and frowned. Why did he feel like he was forgetting something. Something important, something that involved Gaara.

What was it? Why couldn't he get it hm did it involve math? No then what was it.

Gaara nodded then turned and left.

"Bye" naruto called after him. The shrugged maybe it was nothing maybe he was paranoid. He turned and headed back up the stairs. Halfway there he paused, and spun around. Now he remembered

"HE STOLE MY COAT AGAIN!"

Lol poor naruto. Oh and thank you for suggestion JadeBangle will use in later chappie's ne?

PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!...who reviewed and wanted too and who added this story to fav list and such…meh :3 next chappie soon as I think of it ne?


	6. sorryyyyyyyyy

Mou, sorry about this I'm leaving for my family vacation tomorrow so no updating anytime soon. But give me some time ne? Ill try to update on the trip but I might not be able to. So sorry I'll continue when I get back ne?


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here we go ne?

Kiba x Shino

In this chappie ne?

Sika X Tem

Haku x Zabuza (they soon get a chappie of their own )

Not in this chappie ne?

Don't own naruto

Because a certain SOMONE stole his orange coat naruto was forced to wear his blue one, which he honestly forgot he had, otherwise he wouldn't have froze his butt off yesterday. He didn't mind the blue one but it was so….so…….so….. un-orange. Well at least he did his math homework, for the first time in his life he didn't have to cheat off Haku!

Quite proud of himself, Naruto plopped down in his seat still grinning just as Haku walked in and rest a paper on naruto's desk.

"answers for the math" he said smiling

Grinning back naruto turned to him proudly. "I don't need it I did my homework" he said.

The world stopped. The kids who were filing in froze everyone gawked at a rather confused naruto.

"what?" he asked glancing around

"Maybe I should check your homework" Haku suggested taking the paper from the blonde.

Nodding naruto handed his own homework to Haku perfectly confident. Haku frowned going over the work. 'I wonder who did this for naruto' he thought while desperately looking for a mistake. The blonde sat here grinning still.

"you're not gonna find a mistake Haku, Gaara taught me how to do it with ramen"

Haku glanced up at his friend 'Gaara?' he thought frowning. Neji chose this moment to walk in and sit next to naruto. Frowning he fixed the blonde with a pointed stare.

"Is your tutor Sabakuno Gaara" he asked

"yea….why?" naruto looked completely confused

There were exclamations of shock all around. Neji sighed and handed naruto some papers before going to his seat. Confused still naruto glanced at the papers. They were news papers from a long time ago. When they were all kids to be exact. The heading said clearly.

**Sabaku no Gaara wanted for the deaths of 76 people.**

Frowning he continued reading.

On July 9th at 2:15pm police answered to a complaint in the Tokyo district that led them to the discovery of the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Yacugi. Both victims were missing their eyes and hearts. Their bodies were mutilated, and were barely recognizable. Police concluded that both victims were tortured before death and—

Naruto frowned at the papers this was all old news Gaara wouldn't do any of these things now.

Would he?

…………………….meh………………………….

Haku stole glances at naruto all through their classes together and wondered 'what was on those papers that made naruto seem so….anxious'. He kept glancing at the clock willing school to end. Maybe it was about Sasuke.

He shook his head. Maybe he was just paranoid.

"We have a new student, class I'd like to introduce Sabakuno Gaara."

……………………….meh…………………………….

Naruto's gaze snapped up. No way. NO WAY. He gawked at Gaara who stood in front of the class looking very intimidating. Pale green eyes landed on naruto. Whatever the teacher was saying no one was listening, that could be due to the fact that a very well known killer stood in front of them.

But because life doesn't always role in one direction that wasn't the case.

One of the girls squealed "OMG its GAARA" This was followed by more squealing and gawking in awe and something akin to lust…….It kinda reminded him of sasuke's fan club. Creepy.

His thoughts were interrupted by movement next to him. Gaara was sitting down next to him he smiled at the red head who bit his lip and tilted his head a bit. Causing a whole bunch of girls to faint from blood loss. Once again the lesson continued but naruto was distracted.

Leaning over to Gaara he whispered "Gaara where's my coat? And what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to school here now. I left it home." He murmured writing down the questions that the teacher put on the board

"What? Why?"

"**B**ecause I was transferred here"

"What? No. No my coat why'd you leave it home?"

Gaara gave him a look and returned to his questions. Naruto frowned 'He's ignoring me!' he fixed gaara with a glare, but Gaara continued to ignore him. Frowning he turned and began writing down the questions and drawing imaginary ramen on a piece of paper to answer them.

"Jeez Gaara you really should stop, your mindless chattering is sooo annoying" he mumbled

And of course Gaara being Gaara ignored him

……………………..meh………………………

Naruto frowned school was so weird. One minute everyone is afraid of and

him the next their standing in line waiting to kiss his ass. This was so unfair when HE was strait he never attracted girls like this. Glaring at the girls following them to gym he asked,

"Hey why are they all following you?"

Gaara shrugged….well halfway shrugged, and dismissed it

Naruto turned his glare to Gaara. Then his eyes widened. Where these girls after Gaara because he had…..had…..HAD

"Oh my gosh…….you don't have ecstasy stashed do you"

Gaara actually stopped walking and stared at naruto, his face as blank and unreadable as ever.

"oh come on you can tell me. I won't tell." Naruto pouted a bit "please?"

Now Gaara had a look of awe plastered on "Is that what you think?"

"Yea why else…..unless you're a prostitute with a huge--"

Gaara's deep sigh stopped him "no Naruto"

"to the ecstasy or the big--"

"No to the ecstasy." Gaara muttered interrupted naruto again.

Naruto frowned Gaara didn't want to talk about it obviously. But he wanted to know….B.A.D. He was brought out of his thoughts when they rounded the corner and spotted Shino sprawled on the floor, with his shirt open might I add, with kiba on top sliding his hands in very…private areas. And they were, as Naruto would say…

"Aw jeez Kiba Shino NO SCREWING IN THE HALLS!"

….Screwing.

"We would have been done if you'd waited 5 more minutes then you wouldn't have had to see us" Kiba growled, obviously pissed at being interrupted. Shino simply adjusted his shades and said nothing, his chest still bared to all who want to see it.

"Aren't you going to fix your clothes Shino" naruto asked raising an eyebrow

Shino adjusted his glasses again "That would be a waist of time since Kiba is going to resume our earlier antics as soon as you turn your back. Furthermore in his haste I would probably end up with a ripped shirt in the process, and so I've concluded to leave it ajar to prevent future mishaps." After his speech everyone stared.

Kiba grinned "I love it when you talk dirty" he purred rubbing against Shino

Naruto recovered from the shock and tugged Gaara's arm "Don't we have a gym to get to. And you two, I'm serious not in the halls. The History room is empty" he muttered before leading a very bewildered Gaara away.

They walked in silence for a while before Naruto asked

"Hey Gaara about earlier when I was asking you if you're a prostitute with a big dick you didn't deny it"

"No I didn't" Gaara murmured cooly.

"Oh…I was just wondering…" There was a pause "sooooo……How much?"

Gaara gawked at him before smacking the grinning blonde with his bag.

Yes Yes I'm back did you miss me. If you did THANK YOU! I MISSED YOU TOOO

If you didn't i'll pretend you did. So either way I WIN! Read review and what not :3 oh


	8. Chapter 8

Okay here we go ne?

"1928?"

"That's correct"

Gaara had been tutoring naruto for a little over a month now and he had to admit, with the right motivation, naruto was a quick learner.

Said blond hopped up "now we go for ramen right?"

Gaara nodded and looked away from naruto, while he packed his things up. Naruto frowned, Gaara seemed…distant after that conversation they had about naruto's reason for getting a tutor.

FlAshBAck

_They were in the middle of another session, but they chose the library this time, well actually Gaara chose the library while naruto complained that the smell of books was making him sick. When Gaara suddenly asked_

"_why did you want a tutor?"_

"_eh?" Naruto was a bit taken aback "why?"_

_Gaara nodded without looking at him. _

"_Because sasuke only dates smart guys so I'm gonna beat him in our next exams and he'll go out with me" He stated_

_Gaara said nothing for a few moments "Is that…still your goal?" he whispered_

"_Of course it is. I've never liked anyone as much as I like sasuke, maybe… I'm in love"_

_Naruto tilted his head back 'was he in love with sasuke?' hmmm…maybe. Next to him Gaara sat very still. He stared into the history book in front of him but didn't seem to see the words. Then very quietly Gaara closed the book and stood._

"_Are we done?" naruto asked a bit confused with gaara's actions_

_Gaara said nothing, he simply packed up his things and left._

_EnD_

Naruto glanced up at Gaara and frowned "on second thought lets skip the ramen tonight I want to ask you some questions"

The little English man in Naruto's head was now screaming about being deprived of ramen…but for once he chose to ignore him.

Gaara sat back down and turned to naruto his face blank and unreadable. He always kept that mask up whenever he talked to naruto now, and naruto had to admit, it was a bit unnerving.

"What questions?" Gaara asked. His voice completely flat.

Naruto frowned sakura always told him to cushion the blow, So he should ask a bunch of questions before he asked what was going on.

"Well…what do you do for a living?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow "I'm a part time model"

Naruto gawked at him " YOU'RE A WHAT!!!!!!!!!! I thought you were going to say you didn't work or was the CEO of your father's business. Well that explains the legions of fan girls. Alright, any immediate family?"

" I have two elder siblings My brother and sister Kankuro and Temari. My father, as you already know and my mother died when she was giving birth to me."

Their seemed to be tension around Gaara now. Naruto hesitated

"when did you start…you know…um killing"

"When I was 5"

"When did you stop"

"When I turned 11"

"Why did you stop"

Now Gaara stood up and picked up his bag and moved toward the room doorready to take his leave. He paused

"Because I fell in love"

And he was gone

MEH

……………………………………………………………………….

No one was home when Gaara, arrived thank goodness for small blessings . He shut his eyes and leaned against the door. 'Just two more months…then it would be all over' he thought 'just two months I can wait two' he nodded and made his way up the stairs to his room. The familiar sight made him calm down somewhat. He dropped his bags and walked over to the nightstand where a teddy bear sat. He pick it up and stared into its big brown eyes.

"Just two more months" he murmured then turned to look and the unfinished painting in the corner and smiled

"I can wait"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Short chappie sorry but sad stuff cumin up and I don't wanna write it


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

'_I remember now…it was raining that day. Me and Iruka went for a walk. That's where I saw him. He was by himself sitting on the beach covered in blood, whether it was his or someone else's I didn't know…nor did I care to know.'_

_I pulled away from Iruka and went toward him he turned and stared up at me his eye so sad. I took his hand gently cautiously; I felt that if I didn't this person would break._

_I smiled at him. His hand was soft and warm even though we were in the rain even though it was covered in blood. He still looked so sad and lonely. I slid my arms around him and pulled him close "Don't cry, everything's okay now, you don't have to anymore. You don't have to go back". He pressed closer his face buried in my neck; his hair tickled the side of my face. I let him hold me I let him cry. His words echoed in my head_

"_Don't leave me here!" _

Naruto jerked up gasping. His gaze flew around the room, although he didn't know what exactly he was looking for. Well whatever it was…it wasn't here.

Why did that make him feel sad?

MEH

…………………………………………………………………….

Naruto didn't seem himself these days. Maybe it was because of Gaara. I wonder if everything's okay. I hope so

"You seem occupied"

I glanced up and smiled "No I'm just a bit worried about my friend"

He paused then sat next to me pulling me close "The blonde one right? You're gonna give yourself a headache trying to figure that one out. You should leave him, if he has any ounce of sense he'll figure things out"

I pressed in to his warmth letting it wrap around me like a blanket. The sea, he always smelled like the sea. I smiled up at him and he gently kisses my throat. "Maybe….maybe you're right"

I close my eyes succumbing to the pleasure his touch brought me, has always brought me…ever since I was young.

"Zabuza"

"…Haku"

MEH

…………………………………………………………………..

Naruto was barely able to contain his excitement. Dammit where was that red head psycho when you needed him? He'd looked everywhere but it was all in vain. Gaara was no longer in the school building.

"Maybe he went home early" naruto murmured aloud

Sighing he trudged toward his house, disappointment etched in every line of his body. Until he glanced up, and there, standing on a hill not to far away stood the red head he was busting his ass looking for!

"Gaara! GAAAAAAARAA! LOOK AT THIS LOOK WHAT I GOT!" To excited to be angry he ran toward Gaara grinning like a mad man.

Upon his arrival he shoved a piece of paper in gaara's face. The red head blinked "what is it?" he asked crossing his eyes to get a better look.

"My mock exam paper DUH! I GOT A 98 ME! NARUTO UZUMAKI! WITH YOUR HELP I GOT A 98 DATTEYBAYO!"

"Congratulations" but Gaara didn't sound as happy as he should have been

"…Gaara?"

"Look" Gaara gestured to the direction he was looking in before naruto came

"Eh?" his eyes widened. Gaara was looking at the sea, which was a soft gray-blue because of the clouded sky. Mist had settled over it and the over all effect was dark, mysterious, and in naruto's opinion…breathtaking.

"I really like the sea, though I can't swim…This is how I want to die. I want to drown" Gaara murmured

Naruto frowned this looked so familiar, where had he seen this before. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. "You want to drown?"

"Yes…or be buried at sea. That would be nice"

Naruto's frown deepened he didn't like all this talk about Gaara being buried at sea. "That's not going to be for a long time right so why are you worried about it now" naruto asked frowning at his companion.

Gaara smiled "Christmas is coming up is there anything you would like beside sasuke in a kinky cat suit?"

Naruto turned red almost matching gaara's hair. "Well that's pretty hard to compete with…um surprise me I guess, everyone always gets me ramen anyway"

Gaara nodded and glanced back toward the sea.

"I feel like I've seen this before…like in a dream or something" naruto murmured

Gaara glanced at him "Is that so"

"Yea, I mean it's so familiar but I can't seem to remember…its on the tip of my tongue…was it when--"

"NARUTO GAARA THERE YOU TWO ARE!" kiba yelled

"Must you be so loud" shino muttered

"You don't scold me about being loud when we're alone" kiba said sending his boyfriend a very suggestive look

Shino adjusted his shades and said noting.

"UGH jeez you two get a room!" naruto hissed

"Sure thing but I have to wait until shino recovers, going 7 rounds on a teachers desk really tired us both out" kiba said looking lost in thought for a while

"Yup, you did it kiba, my brain just broke I hope your happy now I'm mentally retarded" naruto grumbled. "Say one smart ass comment and I'll hurt you"

Kiba grinned "Any way we came over to invite you guys to a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. You comin?"

"Course we are but Christmas eve isn't for another 6 weeks why ask now"

"In case we forget, see ya" kiba grinned and waved goodbye while dragging shino away

"Weirdo, anyway, Come on Gaara we have to prep me for exams" he tugged on gaara's arm. Gaara smiled at him and with one final glance a the sea he allowed the blonde to pull him away

"I'm glad were my friend through all this naruto"

"Eh?"

"Nothing"

And there you have it


	10. pic please

Helloooo ppl

Sorry I been so lazy lately

But I was wondering

Can anyone draw me a pic for this story?

Please?

Pretty please?

Talented or not

I don't care I cant draw

I'll put each pic on my display in my profile

So please?


	11. Chapter 10

Okaaaaaaayyyyy and here we go I do not own naruto THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS

Oh yea uh for

DarkeningSkye: no particular one anything that comes to mind.

AnitaThePapermaster: I really like your drawing especially the Gaara's painting one

The girl in the mirror: tis okay

Iloveme5895: believe me it doesn't work I've tried!

Oh and SHUT UP LIA! YOU CANT DRAW EITHER!

Naruto couldn't concentrate, especially not with Gaara standing there half naked. He shook his head furiously,

"Put on a shirt!"

Gaara actually looked surprised "I will as soon as the maid is done with the laundry. Does it bother you?"

Naruto glanced at Gaara, taking in the smooth pale skin over a slender body. His gaze drifted down to where Gaara's pants hung low on his hips and could have sworn he saw red. GAH! He wasn't supposed to be looking at Gaara like that! Bad naruto! Think sasuke! Even so he found his gaze drifting back over Gaara pale sinewy form.

The red head frowned when he saw naruto's gaze once again drift over him, lingering on one particular spot. Naruto looked as if he was going to eat him…or rape him

"I'm a natural red head" he said

Startled blue eyes met confused green ones "wha-what?"

"Well you kept looking there so I thought you might want to know. Its alright most people do"

Now naruto was as red as Gaara's hair. "I didn't—I don't"

Gaara frowned " you don't believe me? Would you like to see?"

Naruto's eyes were impossibly wide. "NO!" he practically yelled. Although it was a lie hell yea he wanted to see! Gaara shrugged then froze and smirked.

"You don't wanna see? Then why are you still looking?"

"I….uh…-well"

"Come on just a little peek no one will ever know"

The blond was now biting his nails. _Well if you put it that way I mean no one has to know right? And he's offering right?_

"You look tempted. Sicko"

"WHAT! YOU OFFERED!"

"I didn't think you'd say yes, I was kidding"

"Hmph that didn't sound like kidding"

Gaara smiled "I'll show you mine if you show me yours"

"NO!"

…………………………………………..meh………………………………………

Temari glanced down at the papers and frowned. Why aren't they done yet! Dang it, those dumb slackers, always taking breaks never getting anything done.

"Dammit!" she hissed slamming the papers down and glaring at them

"Jeez temari your in dire need of a vacation" Kankuro muttered.

"Shut up!"

"So troublesome"

They both glanced up at the new voice. He was leaning on the doorway watching them.

Temari scowled " State your purpose"

"Women are so troublesome. Anything you say gets them riled up. Anyway I'm Nara Shikamaru I was sent here to be a secretary or sumthin" he drawled yawning after all was said

Temari was seething. Shikamaru looked bored. Kankuro smiled and stood "I think I'll leave you two love birds alone" he said. Then quickly dodged the chair that came flying at his head.

"A match made in heaven" He called over his shoulder all the while laughing

They lapsed into silence after kankuro's departure. Temari trying to control her temper. Shikamaru stifling one yawn after the next. Until finally Shikamaru spoke

"You two must be related." He murmured

Then had to dodge the desk she threw at him….

……………………………………….meh……………………………………..

Sasuke glanced down at the test results. As usual he was the highest next to Neji. Which ment he was in second place over all and in third…naruto?

A small smile touched his lips. So the blond idiot was trying to impress him huh? He chuckled slightly. One thing he did like about naruto. He never gave up.

…………………………………………….meh……………………………………….

Naruto went into another fit of sneezes. Dang it who was thinking of him at 2 in the freakin morning?! His eyes widened maybe it was sasuke. He sighed dreamily

"I wish" he grumbled

"Well might as well get some shut eye that's enough studying"

Yawning he crawled into his bed and inched over somewhat. He frowned Why did he always make space for someone else.

"Whatever" He murmured drifting off

_It was so cold._

_I'm alone now. No one wants to be near me. They all chose different rooms, and left me here. _

_Thunder roared outside causing me to slide further under the sheet. _

"_I don't wanna be alone" I whispered. But no one was there to hear it. Or so I thought._

_Its him again, probably came through the window. He's standing near the bed. A flash of lightning proves me right. I can smell the blood on him._

_He hesitantly touched my shoulder, and I smile and go over a bit. He slides in next to me. I reached out a took his hand, our fingers intertwine. It didn't matter if he was covered in blood and soaked from the rain. All that mattered was that he was here…with me._

"_You said you would stop" I scolded not really meaning it._

_He stared at me for a while then pressed his face into my shoulder. Its his way of apologizing, or one of his ways. I rewarded his apology with a smile_

"_Are you okay?" I whisper the storm outside long forgotten_

_This time he nodded squeezing my hand lightly. Then frowned a bit._

"_He was bad" he murmured_

"_Even so, bad people go to jail, that's what cyra said" I lied. Cyra actually said that I was a bad person and the only home for me would be jail. Their always so mean, why do I protect them._

_His eyes narrowed. He knew I lied. I pulled my hand from his and watched his eyes go wide in panic._

"_Don't kill her" I said, putting my arm around him and pulling him closer._

_He relaxed against me and nodded. I sighed, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding._

_Suddenly I felt really sleepy. So I pulled him closer and curled against him. I could feel his breathing getting deeper, more even. He pulled back slightly and looked up at me. I smiled. I really like his eyes, their so, nice they remind me of emeralds._

"_you have pretty eyes" I murmured _

_He blinked owlishly at me. Then smiled_

"_You too"_

Naruto jerked up and stared around the room and frowned. He was covered in sweat. Absentmindedly he glanced at the empty spot beside him and felt a bit of loss. Still half asleep he curled under the sheet and stroked the empty place. Then he began to drift off, in his sleepy haze the image of the boy he knew appeared beside smiling and staring up at him with those big green eyes. Naruto smiled

"Panda-kun"

…………………………………….meh……………………….

How was it? Good bad ugly SHUT UP LIA AND TAE! Awesome? Review or I'll send bibbles after you:3


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry I didn't update sooner I got banned then a whole bunch of stuff happened and well I plan on updating more frequently now THANK U ALL WHO STUCK WITH ME!

……………………………………meh……………………………………….

"Naru-chan?"

Gaara opened his eyes and glanced at the empty place beside him, he could have sworn he just heard naruto calling him.

"A dream, just a dream" even so his eyes drifted to the teddy bear on his bedside table.

"Naruto"

His cell rang.

He hoped it would explode, what human being was alive at 3 am?

Sadly his phone didn't explode it just kept going and going and- " Hello?" he had to answer it.

"_Gaara?"_

"_Naruto?"_

"_Heh Yea sorry to bother you but…actually I don't remember why I called"_

Gaara said nothing his gaze went back to the bear. Maybe? No. He loved sasuke. But still.

"_I just woke up wanting to hear your voice…weird huh"_

"…_yea" _a smile touched his lips

"_I'm real sorry if I woke you up.. I mean jeez this is odd I wouldn't usually be up at this time but I had the weirdest dream that involved you._

" _Is that so?"_

"_Yea…I cant remember what is was or what it was about… but I know it involved you and that it was weird"_

His fingers gently caressed the side of the bear's face imagining it was naruto. His naruto. Not this one, the other one. The one he'd fallen for all those years ago. The one who had loved him back.

"_Anyway I'll talk to you later, I feel much better now that I've heard your voice goodbye panda-kun"_

"_Bye"_

It wasn't until naruto hung up, that he realized what he'd called Gaara and that Gaara had answered to the odd name.

Weird…

……………………………………………….meh……………………………………

"_Don't play with him"_

"_Yea he'll kill you"_

"_Just like he killed Nasume"_

_Naruto stood next to the slide alone. No one wanted to be near him. It wasn't fair, he hadn't done anything wrong! Why didn't they want to play with him why did they hate him so much! He glared down at the soft brown bear in his hands. WHY!? He threw it to the floor, it wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. Why couldn't just one person, just one- a rustle from the bushes startled him. He spun to face a boy._

_Thick red hair, pale skin green eyes with black rings surrounding them the Kanji for love on his forehead. He held the fallen teddy in his arms. Those green eyes narrowed on naruto, daring him to ask for the bear back. Naruto stared at the boy._

"_Who are you?" he asked_

_He didn't receive an answer. Green eyes continued to watch him warily. Naruto glanced down at the bear. The boy squeezed it tighter pulling it closer to his chest._

"_You can have him…if you want…if you don't mind that I touched it"_

_With that said naruto turned away, least he scare the boy away with his ugly face. A soft touch on his shoulder caused him to jump. He spun around, once again meeting green eyes. A gentle hand caressed his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened and he leaned into the touch._

"_Your not afraid to touch me?" he stared searching for any signs of fear._

_He didn't answer but simply stroked naruto's cheek. A slow small smile dawned on his face. Naruto smiled back. _

"_I'm Naruto"_

"…_Gaara…" _

"_Hello Gaara would you like to be my friend?" he asked holding Gaara's hand to his cheek._

"…_Hello Naruto…yes"_

_Naruto smiled the whole world seemed to disappear and all that was left was him and Gaara and that was all he needed._

……………………………………………………………_.meh………………………………………_

Naruto grinned at his recent test. Thanks to Gaara he'd been getting all A's and B's, Maybe now Sasuke would say yes. Well it was now or never. He glanced up at the pale raven haired teen in front of him, took a deep breath gathering all his courage.

"Hey sasuke"

"Hn"

"Well I was wondering, do you want to go out with me Saturday night?"

"…okay…"

"I mean you don't have to if you want to-"

"I said okay"

"Forget it, forget I ev…ver…asked…did you just say yes"

"Dobe"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, jaw agape Then it seemed to really set in. Sasuke Had just said Yes! At once Naruto went off hugging sasuke and going on about their date.

He was so caught up that he didn't see Gaara stand and leave the room. Nor did he see the brief pain that reflected in Gaara's eyes.


	13. Chapter 12

Are u happy sasunaru fans? I bet u are! Dishawne! Silia! Not that I'm callin names

He stared up at the overcast sky and let off a thin stream of smoke. He'd finished the painting early. Naruto was happy with Sasuke now. Shutting his eyes he held the smoke in and could almost feel his lungs deteriorate as the thick smog filled them. Naruto was happy now…without him… with Sasuke. Was it selfish to want Naruto back…even if it caused the blonde his dream of being with the Uchiha? Sighing he expelled the smoke and bit his lip. Yea it was.

Grinding the cigarette into the dust he glanced up at the sky again, the same sky they'd watched all those years ago. It was typical of the blond not to remember him, Naruto was never known for his great memory or his lengthy attention span. Even so, he wanted Naruto to remember.

Remember him.

Remember what they were.

Remember what he said…

_………………………………………………………__meh__……………………………………………………_

_It was getting dark__. Still he sat and waited. 'Naruto said he'd be here' he stubbornly thought It didn't matter the time he came, the fact is if he said he would be here he would. He watched the __last__ of the l__eaves drift down from the trees,__a__nd pulled teddy closer as a chilly wind caressed his cheek._

_"You waited!" __came__ an energetic cry._

_Then he was being pulled into warmth. "Jeez Gaara where's your coat? Aren't you cold it's freezing out __here.__" He scolded all the while pulling the other boy closer into the warmth of his own coat. Pale green eyes met sparkling blue ones. "I don't have a coat" He murmured. The blond frowned obviously thinking about the situation at hand._

_"I know you can borrow mine! Anytime you want" _

_"__Hm__, what if you were about to freeze to death. Could I borrow it then?"_

_"Yes, __Anytime__ you want."_

_Gaara allowed a small smile to touch his lips, and was rewarded with a grin from Naruto. __ Teddy was practically crushed between the two bodies how close they were. Another cool wind caused both boys to shiver, still the y showed no signs of moving._

_"Today one of our teachers eloped with her boyfriend, Before they left she told me they were going far away where they could be happy always, and that you should only elope with a person __you love, Weird, huh?" Not really expecting an answer Naruto buried his head in Gaara's soft red hair. "When two people in love elope they get married and live happily ever after…Would you ever elope with someone? I probably would, maybe when I grow up. I'll find someone I really love and elope with them so we could live happily ever after."_

_Gaara shut his eyes as Naruto droned on about eloping and marriage absently he wondered if he, himself would ever elope with someone. Probably not, who would want to live happily ever after with him? It was a nice thought though._

_"Hey…uh Gaara?"_

_"__hm__?"_

_"Do you want to elope with me when we get older?"_

_The red head furrowed non-existent eyebrows and frowned.__ "But I'm a boy" he murmured _

_"Boys can do it to"_

_"Are you sure you want to? __With me?"_

_"Of course we'll elope __together,__ maybe we'll go somewhere really far away"_

_"Does this mean you love me?"_

_"For someone so smart __your__ pretty dumb, of course I do Its you or no one"_

_"I love you too"_

_"I know" He pulled him closer. "__we'll__ elope for sure and live happily ever after away from all this" He smiled and nuzzled Gaara's hair "Lets elope in the Christmas time."_

_"__why__?"_

_"Cause I love how the winter sky looks"_

_Gaara glanced up at Naruto and smiled, at his wistful expression._

_"On that Christmas day, when we elope I'll paint you a picture of a winter sky"_

_"Really!__ That's awesome"_

_Gaara stared up at the smiling blond "But if you find someone else I'm going to kill myself"__he said bluntly._

_"What!?__Your__ kidding right?"_

_"As you said…You or __no one"_

_……………………………………..__meh__……………………………………………………………_

Gaara smiled up at the sky, before stepping on his cigarette. Maybe it was better if Naruto didn't remember it would just hurt the both of them. He stood up and glanced around at the empty street everyone was probably still in school. Ah well it didn't matter. Knowing Naruto he was going to get the assignment whether he wanted to or not.

He stepped inside his house and shut the door behind him. At once a picture from the corner of his eye caught his attention. A picture of him when he'd first come back home, holding a little brown bear. Temari had taken it, usually they didn't have many pictures of him because he hated pictures and therefore never smiled. He had been caught off guard in this picture though.

He smiled to himself. "Its you or no one" he murmured aloud. Before glancing at the complete painting.

He gently stroked its smooth surface the smile slipping form his lips " and I'm going to live up to that promise Uzumaki even f you don't remember me" he breathed his eyes moving to the blade that lie waiting next to the painting.

" 7 more days"


	14. Chapter 13

YAy reviewers WHOOOOOOOO HOOOO CHRISTMAS TIME IS HERE! FOR ALL OF U A SPECIAL CHAPPIE! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR STICKING WITH ME! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL!!!!!!(except for lia) SHUT UP LIA! THIS CHAPPIE FOR TAE! (next one for lia cause her boy kin be in it. Hint hint)

…………………………………………meh……………………………………………………………

"I'm finished"

Startled Temari jerked up papers flying from her desk. Her startled gaze found Shikamaru and narrowed. For a lazy good for nothing she had to admit he was smart, and quick. Still frowning she yanked the files from him to go over them. As usual they were correct in every way down to the last period. Only then did she allow herself a smile.

"Good job Nara"

"Whatever"

Though he sounded nonchalant secretly her approval pleased him. Even he had to admit, even though she was loud…and bossy….and always yelling at him about deadlines…and violent…. She was still pretty.

"Now for the next ones" she said grinning.

And shika watched in horror as she dumped a whole new stack of papers on his desk. It would take even him a genius, weeks to complete these.

"Chop. Chop Nara"

Yea…pretty….pretty TROUBLESOME!

"Wake me when its over" He grumbled

"HEY GET UP THOSE PAPERS HAVE TO BE DONE BY TUESDAY! WE HAVE A DEADLINE YOUKNOW!!!"

Shikamaru buried his head in his arms and drifted off, ignoring Temari's death threats.

………………………………………………………….meh…………………………………………………………

Naruto trot happily home. He still couldn't believe it SASUKE said YES omg! This was a dream come true. Speaking of dreams he needed to call Gaara, what the hell possessed the red head to just leave the school like that? Was he crazy? On second thought, he quickly changed directions heading toward Gaara's house Gaara hadn't even waited around to hear the good news.

Still frowning Naruto strode up to Gaara who sat on his front steps a cigarette perched between his lips. Naruto's frown deepened. He didn't know Gaara smoked, Then glancing down at the cigarettes that littered the ground beneath the red head he counted four empty boxes, Gaara smoked a lot.

"That could kill you" he murmured

Gaara smiled "Does it really matter, I'll die anyway"

Now Naruto was worried. He'd never heard Gaara talk like this before and it was sort of scaring him.

"You okay? Something happened" he asked sitting next to Gaara

To his surprise Gaara rolled his eyes and ground out his cigarette before lighting another one. The red head cast him a withering look. "Don't you have an Uchiha to play with? I'm sure you do, and he's the jealous type after all maybe you should run home before he sees us ne?"

Gaara's words took Naruto aback. "Gaara are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Gaara murmured letting out another stream of smoke. But his words were more to himself than to the blond next to him. Suddenly he smiled "So Sasuke said yes huh, your dream is finally accomplished right?"

Naruto nodded startled at the pain that accompanied Gaara's words. Why did Gaara's words hurt? They were true right? Shaking his head Naruto turned back to the red head at his side. "Why did you leave anyway?"

"Why did I leave? Oh because its all over I don't really need school why would I want to spend my last days in that hell hole? And its closing anyway so I don't see a need to return" Gaara murmured then cursed "I'm out of cigarettes well that sucks come on Naruto I'm gonna take a walk to the drug store and get some more" with that Gaara stood and Naruto realized what he was wearing.

Gaara stood in the freezing snow wearing a black t-shirt black jeans and under the T was a long sleeved mesh shirt. HE must be freezing no matter how crazy he was acting.

"Shouldn't you get a coat?"

"For what?"

Naruto sighed Gaara was going to be difficult. Without thinking he pulled the red head to him and wrapped the coat around the both of them, making a low noise in the back of his throat when he felt how cold Gaara really was.

"Jeez, Gaara where the hell is your coat? Aren't you cold it's freezing out here"

Whoa! Déjà Vu. Naruto frowned that was a bit weird. But Gaara didn't seem to notice he pressed closer to Naruto and smiled. Naruto absentmindedly buried his face in Gaara's hair. This was nice, this felt right…it also felt familiar some how. Like he'd done this before in a dream. Maybe he should ask Gaara if he felt the same, then changed his mind when he actually looked down at the red head.

Green eyes stared up at him, those beautiful emeralds and time stopped. His heart pounded furiously in his ears. What the hell was going on? He was dating Sasuke now right he shouldn't want to kiss Gaara, yet somehow Naruto couldn't get a picture of the Uchiha in his head his entire being was begging him to get rid of those last few inches between Gaara's lips and his own.

This wasn't right, no matter how inviting, and soft…and warm Gaara's mouth looked he should stand up throw Gaara off him and run to his house. Now if only he could get his body to comply with his orders!

"Naruto?"

Gaara's voice came as a bare whisper that seemed to wash over Naruto's body causing him to shiver. Suddenly he wanted Gaara more than he wanted anyone, more than he wanted anything…

More than he wanted Sasuke.

He licked his lips "This is wrong" he murmured

"I know" Gaara tilted his head up bringing them closer

"We shouldn't be doing this I'm with Sasuke"

"I know"

"But….I want you so bad"

"I know"

With that the last of Naruto's control dissolved and he furiously pressed his lips to the red heads own. Gaara shut his eyes and slid his fingers through Naruto's hair.

_"I Love You__ Too__"_

_"I know"_

Gaara pressed closer as those words echoed in his head. Finally they broke apart panting they stared into each others eyes. Naruto hesitantly slid his fingers through Gaara's silky red hair. Before leaning in to kiss him again. This time softer, he wanted to taste Gaara to feel him. He wanted Gaara, yes, but he also wanted to give Gaara something more.

_"Course I __do Its you or no one"_

_…………………………………………meh…………………………………………………………_

Thought we could use a bit of GAANARU! Review and what not!


	15. Chapter 14

As I said before dis one for LIA THE LOSER!LOOOOOOOOOOSER!!

…………………..meh………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto buried his face in the crook of Gaara's neck and gently trailing kisses at the base of his throat. It didn't matter that this was wrong all that mattered was what he was feeling right now, with Gaara in his arms. A low growl escaped his throat as a hand stroked his stomach.

Flames threatened to consume Gaara His entire body ached with every touch. He wanted this…so badly…but they couldn't …could they? Biting his lip he cursed his resolve and pulled away from the warmth that was Naruto. Lust clouded blue eyes followed his every move. He stared down at Naruto.

"We cant…you cant… Sasuke, what about him? Naruto."

Naruto's eyes went wide "Gaara?"

Taking a breath Gaara stared into those beautiful blue eyes he known for so long. "Are you sure about this?" he asked softly.

That brought Naruto up short. WAS he sure DID he want to do this with Gaara? He stared at the other boy. Yes …he did. He didn't know why but he did. He nodded slowly still watching Gaara. He watched surprise then relief flicker over Gaara's features, then something else, something deeper.

"Go home Naruto"

The blonde's eyes went wide. Gaara smiled, Naruto frowned, what the hell was going on?! What was Gaara thinking weren't they going to…well…never mind. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hand. The confused blonde came to him still frowning still confused. Gaara tilted his head as the blonde gazed down at him.

"Gaara? I'm confused do you want me to stay or what?"

"IF you stay were going to do something you'll regret and I really don't want that."

Naruto blinked. Gaara was probably right they really shouldn't do this no matter how bad he wanted it. Sighing he just stood there holding the red head burying his face in those soft red strands.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Even though you don't remember, I still love you"

………………………………………………………………………………….meh………………………………………………………….

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. It was way past closing time why the hell was he still here? Because he had work to finish, so said the lord and master… Temari. Jeez what the hell was her problem anyway? Maybe this is how girls turn out when they don't get laid on a regular basis.

AH well thinking about it is too troublesome. Still muttering Shikamaru stepped into temari's office .

"Can I go home now?" he grumbled

"Go right on ahead"

She wasn't looking at him. Her gaze kept darting to the phone then to her work. Maybe waiting on a boyfriend to call. The thought disturbed him. More than he liked, humph he didn't have time for this there was a bed at home with his name on it. Temari's sigh brought him short, she was still going to be here alone?

"Hey, why don't you go home already?"

She glanced up at him and frowned "I have to finish this first, you can go I'll be okay"

With that she turned back to her work.

Shikamaru sighed and weighed his choices. Go home to his nice soft bed, or stay here with the workaholic. Bed, workaholic, bed, workaholic, bed—

"Sorry about yelling at you earlier this job just gets so frustrating you know?" she murmured then smiled at him.

Shikamaru nodded turned to leave then sighed.

He really did love that bed but—

He turned again and moved back into the office. "Wake me up when your done"

She looked a bit surprised as Shikamaru settled in at his desk beside her. A small smile touched her lips as she returned to work. Unknown to her, he saw her smile and frowned when his heart gave a sudden jump. Weird

…………..meh…………………………………………………………………………

Tree, tree, tree, farm, tree, rock, farm, tree, another farm.

"Sir we'll be there in another hour"

He didn't respond to the information but then again none of them expected him to. He was finally returning home to take care of the business there and to see his little brother again. Glancing down at the picture of a little Sasuke smiling, he felt a small smile of his own form.

"Sasuke"

His Sasuke. His brother. His lover. The smile on his lips grew

"Did you find someone while I was gone?" He chuckled at that possibility

Knowing his brother of course he found someone else. Sasuke always needed that void filled and when he wasn't around, his dear brother found some fool to fill it. His eyes narrowed didn't Sasuke understand? No one could ever fill that void like he could. _No one!_

" Mr. Uchiha where here."

Once again the smile returned as he stepped from the car, and up the stairs he rang the doorbell though he didn't have to, he had a key. He heard shuffling, then the door opened to reveal startled black eyes.

"Sasuke" he purred

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi smiled wider before claiming startled lips. He felt Sasuke stiffen then relax under him parting his lips and permitting Itachi entrance to the warm moist cavern of his mouth. His tongue quickly reacquainted itself with Saskue's taste, and his ears to the small whimpers he made his hands to the incredibly smooth skin he possessed under his shirt.

Soon air became a must and he pulled away to stare into lust filled eyes.

_All mine, do you understand now?_

………………………………………………………..meh………………………………………

UUUUUUUCHIHACEST!!!! YES HA IS IT NOT YOUTHFUL? IF U SAY no U ARE A LIAR!! Unless u don't like it. Then bully for u


	16. Chapter 15

OKAYZ HERES FA TAEZ! SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER

_It hurt. Their stares, their insults, their fist. It hurt. I stared outside, at the pouring rain. In all this pain it was the only thing that soothed me. Gently I placed the band-aid on and shifted my attention to another cut. It wasn't my fault they didn't like me, I never did anything to them yet they still…_

_A low hiss of pain escaped my lips, this one was deep. I dreaded attending to it, but I had to or it would get infected and I would die, then they would be happy. _

_Can't let that happen._

_Silently tears streamed down my face as I stared at the wound, thinking of the best way to deal with it without making it worse._

_Soft, pale fingers gently probed the wound and I looked up sharply. Only to come face to face with pupil- less green eyes. Without a word he brought my arm closer to him. Until I could feel his warm breath against the gash. Suddenly my skin grew hot. It always happened; whenever he got too close my skin would get hot, so hot I wanted to get away from him, but at the same time, wanted to get closer to him_.

_The feel of lips brushing against my wound brought me back to the matter at had. Now my skin was boiling. The place his lips touched was tingling._

"_Panda-kun" his name was a mere whisper on my lips._

_Suddenly he was closer so close all I could see were the jade green eyes. I knew what was coming, and I should pull away, but I wanted it to happen. _

_Then soft lips touched mine and I was lost. I shut my eyes and reviled in this feeling. His mouth was so warm, felt so good. I never wanted this to end. Sadly it did_

_He pulled away. And I opened my eyes and took him in. _

_Messy red hair, 'Ai' symbol that stood out starkly against milky skin. He was short with long limbs and a slender body. A body my eyes hungrily went over. He smiled, and that brought me to his face. It was delicate, like the rest of him no eyebrows, which should have looked odd but it didn't. _

_Was this my Panda- Kun? All grown up?_

_I glanced up into pale green eyes surrounded by kohl._

Naruto pitched up eyes wide body in a cold sweat. His sleep fogged brain desperately sorted out his dream. As he cast confused eyes on the empty spot beside him. 

"Panda-Kun?" He whispered, 

Then shook his head. His body, now over the shock now settled back into sleep. Even as sleep took over he stared at the empty space next to him. Kohl green eyes and the name whispered by his lips surfaced, in the mass confusion that was his mind.

Silently he slipped from his bed then from his room. 

"At this rate I'll never get any sleep" he grumbled

…………………………………meh…………………………………………

"I don't think he likes me anymore"

"Maybe it's because you annoy him"

"Aww don't say that"

"It's the truth"

"Even so, I want him to like mee"

"Then do something about it"

"Like what?"

"Like not call me to bitch about your relationship problems"

"Unnnn Gaara why do you have to be soo mean"

"I'm hanging up"

"C'mon help me out. Please?"

"How!"

"I don't know, you're the smart one, and you're his cousin, make Danna like me"

"Sure and while I'm at it I'll kill Sasuke and carry Naruto off to some place where we'll never be found"

"Yea!"

"NO!"

"Gaaaaaaaaara-kuuun"

"Try giving him a gift Christmas is coming up right?"

"OOOOOOH GOOD IDEA I'LL START MAKING IT NOW!"

"Bye"

"Hey, hey want me to make something for naru-chan too?"

"…………. Click"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Gaara-kun is soo mean Unnnn"

Gaara sighed and glanced at the clock '1:30' what normal person calls at this time? Well Deidara isn't that normal soo… but still! 

He sighed and wandered into the kitchen. He couldn't sleep big surprise there. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes. Well since there's nothing better to do …and there's no chocolate in the house.

Slipping on Naruto's coat he stepped outside and lit a cigarette. The snow had stopped falling and there was a calm all around him. Not a single sound disturbed the darkness…Is this what it would be like when he died? Probably not, It wouldn't be this nice. He shut his eyes and let off a thin stream of smoke. Stupid cigarette wasn't he supposed to feel the effects by now? 

Maybe a walk would help it along. Besides he had a lot on his mind. A walk in the brisk night air should help him clear his head…right?

Yea.

With that thought in mind he slipped back into the house to get a jacket.

…………………………………………….no…………………………. :(…

Naruto glanced over at the sleeping Uchiha. He got what he wanted right? Then why didn't he feel….satisfied. Sasuke was a soft warm body pressed against his side, right. Not to mention the sex was great. Then….WHY? Something was missing.

_I still love you._

Oh fuck, what the hell was he thinking about Gaara for? Why were those words ringing in his head. Why…why…why!

A pale slender hand ran up his thigh. Followed by warm lips caressing his neck. Automatically he felt his body respond, and lowered his head to close the gap between his lips and Sasuke's. Once again his mind floated to Gaara, how soft he was compared to Sasuke, how warm he felt.

Dammit.

Mentally slapping himself, he pushed Gaara out of his mind as Sasuke rose above him and positioned himself. 

But as the Uchiha surged forward, entering him his mind vaguely wondered what Gaara would be like.

………………………………………………bad naru ………………………………..

Another thin stream of smoke slipped past Gaara's lips. For once it wasn't from the cigarettes. It instead was his breath against the cool air. He paused and glanced up at the black sky, and felt a wave of calm drifting over him.

A small smile touched his lips as the image of a grinning blonde flittered through his mind. And as if on cue the sound of his name being whispered drew his attention to said blonde.

He frowned a bit 

Naruto didn't live that close to his house. In fact no one did. Well no one except—

……………………………………………..uh-oh…………………………………….

Still can't sleep. Great. Just great.

Sighing Naruto slipped out of the bed, his eyes searching the room for his discarded clothes. Which, at the moment, seemed to be hiding from him.

Ah well. He was just going out for some air there was no need to get all dressed up right?

Nodding to himself, he slipped on Sasuke's shirt and pants, not bothering with the underwear, and slipped out the house.

He sighed softly and watched the wisps of smoke that spilled from his lips drift into the darkness. It would probably snow in a day or two.

Once again his mind drifted to a certain red head, what was Gaara doing now.

As faith would have it he glanced ahead of him, and was surprised to see Gaara standing there staring up at the sky…smiling.

"Gaara" The name a mere whisper on his lips.

Sea green eyes met sky blue and widened in surprise before narrowing in a frown. Then widened again this time in shock. 

A single name slipped from the red head.

"Sasuke"

……………………………………………….:(…………………………………..

The two boys stood there staring at each other for a long minute. Until Gaara recovered, His eyes widened even further as he skimmed the clothe Naruto wore. Which was unmistakably Sasuke's because of the Uchiha family crest that stood out against the fabric.

In his mind he began to make up excuses. Maybe Naruto was just sleeping over and borrowed Sasuke's clothes. Or maybe Naruto took a liking to Sasuke's clothes and borrowed a few from the Uchiha. Or maybe…..or maybe Naruto didn't love him, maybe he and Sasuke were sleeping together .

Gaara took one step back, pain swelling in his chest. Who was he kidding? Of course Naruto wouldn't wait for him, why did he ever think otherwise. Another step, Hell Naruto didn't even remember him.

"Gaara" the blonde whispered again

Then he was running, away from Naruto. Away from the pain. 

He heard Naruto call his name, but it only made him run faster. Away from that voice he'd so loved. A voice he still loved, cursing softly he shut his eyes. As those words rose up to haunt him. 

_Its you or no one_

_We'll elope for sure, and live happily ever after away from all this._

_Lets elope in the Christmas time._

_I love how the winter sky looks_

_I Love You Panda-kun._

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH I cried when I wrote this. ____ T.T _

_Read and review _

_Sorry for not updating _

_One more chappie to go!_


	17. Chapter 17

The final Chapter. Dedicated to my readers. And SHAWNEH!

…………………………………….end……………………………………………………………

"Gaaaaara- chan look at the present dei-dei got for Danna! He's going to love it and ME! Ohh I can't wait I can't…eh Gaara are you going somewhere?"

His gaze drifted around the room. Everything was packed neatly into boxes and stacked by his closet door. Even the sheets on Gaara's bed were gone.

Said red head sat in the middle of the room tying a bright orange bow on a large blue box. A small smile was on his face, he looked so happy, so calm. But something was wrong.

"Gaara-chan?"

"Deidara, would you do me a favor? Could you give this to Naruto for me?"

"Sure un, but why don't you give it to him yourself?"

His smile was so sad, it hurt to look at it. Deidara frowned, what could have happened to make Gaara so sad? He looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Did something happen with Naru-chan?"

"No, I guess I just decided to come out of the past and face reality"

"Did you and Naruto have a fight? Fights are bad, but you two will make up…right?"

Gaara shook his head sadly. "Deidara, Naruto and I were never together, he doesn't love me, All that hoping was just my one sided feelings." He murmured

"But Gaara-"

A shake of Gaara's head interrupted him. The red head continue tugging at the bow to tighten it. Then he stood and res the box on top of his dresser and returned to an open overnight bag next to the boxes of his stuff. Deidara stood there watching him.

Why? Why did Naruto hurt Gaara- chan so much, can't he see what he's doing? Why is Gaara letting him, why couldn't Gaara just forget Naruto, why couldn't Naruto just die already? Why? Why? _Why?_

Without another word he slid his arm around Gaara. "I wish you'd just forget him"

Gaara's eyes never left the bag in front of him. He remembered when they were kids, smiling and laughing Making promises they could never keep. He remembered how happy he was to see 

Naruto again even if he didn't remember. He remembered the smile on Naruto's face when Sasuke had accepted his proposal. Then he remember Naruto standing outside the Uchiha's house in his clothes.

"Yea…me too"

…………………………………………e.nd……………………………………………….

Shikamaru awoke to cheers and laughter. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he glanced up to find that temari's office had been overrun with grinning chatting employees. He raise an eyebrow at the blond woman next to him. Who grinned in turn.

"If you were listening you would have heard my announcement" She said

He rolled his eyes and returned his head to the desk. Whatever was going on it didn't concern him, and to think he had to return to this place tomorrow.

As if reading his thoughts Temari smiled "I gave everyone Christmas off, holidays should be spent with friends and family, you know?"

His head shot up and he stare at her. The so said, Dragon lady was giving everyone the day off for Christmas? Wow guess this is what they call a Christmas miracle! He found himself smiling along with his fellow employees. This was a time to celebrate! He could sleep in tomorrow!

He turned back to Temari, and felt the smile slip from his lips.

Temari stared at a spot on her desk her eyes downcast. The smile she'd had on just minutes before, was gone and in its place …tears.

……………………………………………………….end…………………………………………

"Naruto are you still going to Shino and Kiba's party?"

Naruto glanced up at Iruka, nodding vacantly. Then frowned, what if Gaara was there? What would he say? What could he say? Gaara probably hated him now.

Standing he moved to his room where a pile of old boxes waited for him. All these years he'd tried to forget, hell, he'd almost succeeded.

He picked up one of the boxes and pulled out his old diary. He stared at the still intact surface of the little blue book before pulling it open. It landed on page, empty except for a picture of him and Gaara huddling together in the snow, a little brown bear huddled between them. His eyes were bright his face flushed from the snow , Gaara was pretty much the same, bright eyed and smiling.

"Forgive me Panda-kun" he murmured.

_Forget.. _

_If I forget they cant hurt him._

_They were out there waiting, for me to tell them where he was. Where panda-kun—NO I have to forget him. I could hear them now._

"_Dammit I thought you said this kid could tell us where that murdering sonofabitch is!"_

"_Quiet down, he's a kid, he'll crack sooner or later, then we'll get him and our big fat reward"_

"_Hm he better crack soon or I'll crack him"_

_Laughing, they were laughing._

_The had taken him away from his Panda-kun, away from his only happiness they didn't deserve to laugh. Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on pushing his memories to the far recesses of his mind. HE would forget Panda-kun to protect him. _

_Forget.._

--end--

"Naruto!"

He was greeted with the sound of blasting music and a grinning Kiba.

"NARUTO! DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE GONNA MAKE IT!" Kiba yelled over the blasting sound.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pushed pass his, very drunk, friend. He drifted through the crowd looking for a particular red head when he bumped into Sasuke…who was holding a very big box…and offering it to him.

"For me?"

"Gaara said to give this to you"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he took the box. Though he really couldn't tell what color the box was, due to the lack of light, he could see the large orange bow. He glanced back at Sasuke only to be confronted with a pair of red eyes. A pair of very HOSTILE red eyes.

"Um hi?"

"Naruto this is…Itachi, my brother"



Naruto blinked again staring at the older Uchiha who had decided to take up the very interesting hobby of glaring gaping holes in his persona.

"Hello" he ventured hesitantly

"Its nice to meet you"

Really? Wow you hide it so well

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki I don't believe we've met"

"No. I don't believe we have."

Okay chilly persona, yep this is defiantly a relative of Sasuke's

"Uh…yea Sasuke if you need me I'll be…home I think, I'm not in a very festive mood."

And your bro is freaking me out!

With that Naruto slipped out passing a very…indisposed Shino and Kiba.

"Jeez not on the table you two"

With that said he slipped out the back, where surprisingly no one was. His gaze drifted back to the blue box with the orange bow. He moved to the grass near the trees in case someone came out. It made no sense going around looking for Gaara he knew he was already gone home.

Sighing he tugged at the bow, watching it unravel. Carefully he pulled the box open and stared. Inside there was a paper…with math problems at the top of the paper in Gaara's Handwriting it said "Study". Grinning Naruto pulled the piece paper out, and a familiar piece of orange greeted him.

"That bastard, giving me homework and my own coat back as a present" a smile tugged at his lips. That is until he pulled the coat out and saw the picture beneath.

A picture of a winter sky, right before a snow storm.

"_we'll elope for sure and live happily ever after away from all this"_

His eyes widened his hand ghosting over the smooth surface.

"_On that Christmas day, when we elope I'll paint you a picture of a winter sky"_

A smile touched his lips. Gaara remembered.

"_But if you find someone else I'm going to kill myself"_



The smile disappeared and his eyes widened. He pulled the picture out and stared at it. Tears forming in his eyes, he stared at the picture for what only could be a few minutes but felt like hours. When something else caught his attention. In the box was a bear, a brown bear with a orange and black bow around its neck Two bright chocolate colored eyes stared at him in amusement, and in its arms it held a note.

Once again Naruto immediately recognized Gaara's handwriting

_Don't cry Naruto…I only kept one promise_

_Guess which one_

_ --Gaara_

Naruto's eyes widened.

_maybe we'll go somewhere really far away._

Gaara…was gone

.

END!

KIDDING!

No seriously

….there will be a sequel though! LOOOK OUT FOR IT!


End file.
